Une histoire de mousse
by Tsuki-chan
Summary: Au début, c'était juste un plan de Karma. Et puis, ça a tourné en bataille de mousse à Kunugigaoka, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Léger KarManami.


Bonjour !

J'ai pas énormément de temps devant moi alors les notes de début et de bas de texte vont être assez courtes - ou pas !  
Voici donc un petit texte pour Halloween, avec quelques allusions au KarManami (mon OTP *0*) ! Je l'ai rédigé assez rapidement parce que je voulais faire autre chose mais comme ça n'aboutissait à rien, j'ai changé d'idée. Ce n'est pas du grand art mais tant pis ! **  
**

Comme je n'aime pas poster quelque chose avec moins de 1 000 mots sur ce site, je vais faire un peu de racontage de life, vous pouvez sauter cette partie hein ! :p Donc à la base, je voulais écrire un texte sur Pandora Hearts avec mon OC et ceux d'Heaven-Sama mais ça ne s'est pas fait car :  
\- J'ai mis du temps à le commencer (c'est de ma faute j'assume)  
\- J'ai eu pas mal d'empêchements, notamment jeudi où j'ai été voir Miss Peregrine (un très bon film que je vous conseille d'ailleurs - oui c'est vraiment du racontage de life dont tout le monde se fout) et où j'ai eu un mal de tête atroce en rentrant et ce week-end parce que j'étais sans wifi et sans ordinateur ! J'avais juste mon tel et ma tablette, c'est pas suffisant pour moi ! x)- Et je n'ai pas réussi à faire un texte potable. Pas moyen de décrire les idées qui me venaient et pourtant j'en avais des bonnes ! J'avais même fait un pari avec une de mes meilleures amies, je devais caser une allusion à elle, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire finalement ! Je le ferais dans un autre texte du coup ! :p

Ah on me signale que j'ai dépassé les 1 000 mots ! xD Je vais donc vous laisser lire ce texte !

 **Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui.

* * *

 **« Manami-chan ! »**

La brunette sursauta en entendant la voix de son petit ami et manqua de renverser la préparation qu'elle versait dans une éprouvette.

 **« K-Karma-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »** Le rouquin sourit et enchaîna :  
 **« Tu pourrais m'aider ?  
\- A faire quoi ? »** demanda Okuda, méfiante. Les idées de son petit ami étaient souvent mal intentionnées.  
 **« J'aimerais jouer un petit tour à ce cher Asano. Ce soir, c'est Halloween et les enseignants du bâtiment principal vont distribuer des bonbons aux élèves.  
\- Et... Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ?  
\- Tu as juste à préparer des bonbons un peu particuliers. Je me chargerai des les échanger avec les bonbons achetés par Kunugigaoka avec l'aide de quelques élèves comme Nakamura, Nagisa ou Kayano.  
\- Je dois pouvoir faire ça mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse comme bonbons exactement ?  
\- Quelque chose de très drôle,** ricana Karma. **De vraiment très drôle... »**

xxx

Le soir venu, tous les étudiants de Kunugigaoka se retrouvèrent dans la cour du collège. Les élèves de la classe E étaient eux aussi présents bien qu'aucun bonbon n'était prévu pour eux. Ils étaient quand même obligés de venir, pour permettre aux autres élèves de se moquer d'eux. Les méthodes habituelles en somme, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Koro-sensei. Heureusement pour les élèves de la 3-E, ce que Karma leur avait expliqué leur permettait de tenir et de supporter les moqueries. Ils auraient tout le temps de se venger ensuite.

Une fois que les professeurs eurent distribué les bonbons à tout le monde, le directeur du collège fit un petit discours et invita les élèves à manger leurs bonbons. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent et le plan machiavélique de Karma se déroula sans encombre : les bonbons se transformèrent en masse mousseuse au contact de la salive. Les « élites » se mirent à vomir de la mousse et des bulles, sous les yeux choqués des enseignants qui ne comprenaient plus rien. Les élèves de la 3-E, eux, ricanèrent et profitèrent pleinement du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Asano s'avança alors et les foudroya du regard.

 **« Je suppose que vous êtes à l'origine de ça ?**

 **\- Ah tiens, je ne savais pas que la classe E était réputée pour ses bonbons maintenant !** lui répondit Karma, provoquant l'hilarité de ses camarades.

\- **Très drôle Akabane,** gronda le numéro un de la classe A. **Tu crois que je… »**

Une pluie de mousse s'abattit sur sa tête, le coupant brutalement. Nakamura, qui se tenait derrière lui, venait de cracher dans un sac de bonbons et avait renversé le résultat sur la tête du fils du proviseur. Celui-ci se redressa, furieux, mais fut à nouveau recouvert de mousse Karma, Maehara et Okano venaient d'imiter Nakamura. Les élèves de la classe E s'occupèrent des cinq prodiges et de quelques autres élèves. Peu à peu, une bataille de mousse se déclencha dans la cour, devant des professeurs de plus en plus désemparés. L'un d'eux, celui de la classe D, se prit même une boule de mousse dans la tête. La situation dégénéra et s'arrêta lorsque le proviseur arriva et se retrouva avec tant de mousse sur le visage qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux. Les étudiants accusèrent alors la classe E mais Gakuho n'était pas dupe et avait tout vu il força donc toutes les personnes présentes appartenant au bâtiment principal à nettoyer la cour. La 3-E n'écopa d'aucune punition, puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon des cas désespérés. Mais pour une fois, tout le monde leur enviait leur réputation d'épaves.

xxx

Un peu plus tard, Karma raccompagna Manami jusque chez elle. Il la remercia, à la grande surprise de celle-ci qui n'était pas habituée à le voir remercier quelqu'un, et la félicita pour ses bonbons qui correspondaient parfaitement à ce dont il avait besoin.

Et puisqu'il se trouvait trop gentil, il vola un baiser à sa petite amie, juste avant que celle-ci ne referme la porte. Il l'avait mérité non ?

* * *

Happy Halloween ! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer hein :P

Merci à Hasami.


End file.
